tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Carnasis
In 35 BE Anthony Carnasis was born to nomadic merchant spacers originating from a fleet flotilla colony known as Zero. As he grew older, the relationship between him and his home became less and less important until one day he forgot about Zero and the family they left behind. His parents, Elizabeth and Martin Carnasis, trained him at an early age the value living in the cold dark space and no matter the situation there was profit in everything. The Carnasis family roamed from system to system peddling merchandise, investing in factories, ship builders, and the like. If there was profit to be made, the Carnasis family would try to have a hand in it until the Carnasis family grew in wealth and became quite known for their success in the cluster. That all ended when Anthony was only 16 years old. On routine, the Carnasis family entered an unfamiliar territory to enter economic negotiations but this time it turned out to a trap set by a Pirate Lord known as Beard whose goal was to swindle the Carnasis fortunes. As they entered his compound the trap was set and he killed Martin and Elizabeth but not after capturing their assets and unknowingly let Anthony escape. Broke, poor and as he could not remember where he was from, with no other family or friend, he was alone. Left to fend for himself, Anthony only had his training to rely on. Eighteen years later, Anthony had successfully survived his harsh winter and emerged as an opportunistic mercenary merchant who has made a sustainable living for himself. Making his way back to the Ephebian Cluster, Carnasis met an old spacer buddy Sid Varl and it was this fotuneous meeting that began a business proposition that established the Black Line Corporation. He lived by a code of conduct worthy of the Carnasis legacy: The rule of profit is foremost, no decision shall be made which sacrifices profit or incurs cost without the promise of profit in return. The law of the land is to be abide by, except where it interferes with the rule of profit. Life is not sacred, it is earned; and therefore those found unworthy of life may find it lost in the pursuit of rule of profit. This would become the mantra of the Black Line Corporation. It happened out of the blue during a routine test flight of a new Black Line Corporation Interceptor Class vessel, that he came upon a strange living asteroid. Scans were not registering anything out of the ordinary so not realizing the discovery, or the danger he was in, he approached it. Immediately he swarmed by several attack vessels composed of the same material ejecting from this asteroid and since the computer system at first could not identify the threat, after eliminating the fighters, Carnasis beamed aboard samples for observation. The ships alarm system began to blare, and Carnasis ran to the storage to see what was the emergency. The material began to absorb and replace all it physically contacted and soon the hull was beginning to breech. The computer finally registers it as the Class 6 Hazardous Contagion, a sentient spore known as the Dreen and he was in big trouble. Always one to see profit in all circumstances, Carnasis knew he had to eliminate this immediate threat and plan for the long term capture of this interesting species. Performing a star dive maneuver, he pushed the ship to it's limits and irradiated the Dreen off his ship and after some decontamination protocols, radiation cleansing and surprise visit to a sentient Artificial Intelligent station which gave him a mission to find ship deep in Ancient Terran Hegemony territory, Carnasis found himself looking for ways to profit from what appears to be an unprofitable situation. Carnasis was a grand strategist and a master at getting what he wanted without the other person knowing it was his idea. The Black Line Corporation was the outlet for his larger plans of profit and laid out new ventures and ideas to the Black Line Tribunal. The goal was to appear humble, always steering clear of what might make BLC appear to be an offensive ships builder, aggressive weapons manufacture, or monopolizing mining company, Carnasis planned and orchestrated several contracts which would provide a cover for his true operations. Signing a pirate elimination contract with both the Rendii and the Ephebian governments, allowed the Black Line Corporation to travel almost with immunity with heavily armed frigates, destroyers and corvettes in either nation with the task of pirate hunting but this allowed the Black Line Corporation to protect it's assets and hide it's other industry, research and development. The first order of business, Dreen containment and study. In all recorded history concerning the Dreen, there was apparently no way to contain the creature to study it, but in short Carnasis found a way. Secret facilities were then manufactured on several planets where experimentation began. What profit would come of it? Well, the promise of profit was all that the rule of profit needed. Biological weapons might be one's first thought but medical break through in regenerative biology and energy conversion and conservation was the actual goal, a biological weapon would violate the first rule of profit. It was discoveries and innovations like this which led to a series of events that accumulated to Carnasis and the Black Line Corporation coming into posession of two forbidden hypergates, the creation of it's own hypergate, the seizure of a hyperengine and the discovery of an artifact known as Hyperfuel. It was then in 10 BE, Carnasis was personally overseeing the creation of a second Hyperfuel artifact as the first was destroyed through experimentation of it's abilities. As long as money was not an issue, Carnasis had the smartest minds of all Ephebe working on the theory behind it's origin and creation and by the end of it, a possibility of producing more. The Hyperfuel artifact appeared to be folded space-time conveniently compacted into a physical brick producing the appearance of mass and space and giving the ability to instantaneously travel between them. At the time of the experiment, Carnasis sat at the helm of BLC Heimdallr a small distance from the R&D facility, watching what would happen. The complex experiment began and as predicted resulted in a massive explosion followed by a strange flash and to Carnasis's surprise and the joy of the scientific community at hand, success! They collected the newly minted Hyperfuel brick and brought it abourd the BLC Heimdallr. Just as Carnasis was about to signal the success to the Black Line Corporation Tribunal in his report, a massive worm-hole appeared followed by massive pull beam which dragged Carnasis, the BLC Heimdallr, the R&D Station, and everything within entire sector through it. Carnasis held on for dear life, not knowing what was happening. When it was over, they were before a giant Dyson-sphere Machine and the probes reported was they had traveled 2098 years into the future but have no idea how this came to be. TIME appeared before Carnasis through his vid-display and instructed Carnasis in the steps to prevent the Servants of Baal from their mission and ultimately destroy Baal. Carnasis had no idea what TIME was talking about, there was no such thing as The Servants of Baal, nor was there any sign of such impending doom from a being known as Baal; however, convinced by the appearance of a familiar face and of a friend who by accounts should be dead 2098 years later, Carnasis took the warning seriously and took the instructions of TIME to heart. It would take forty more years, but using the Hyperfuel artifact, Carnasis was able to return to his timeline five years after his abuduction to warn both the Rendii and Ephebian governments, the Servants of Baal were coming and create a Monolithic Hyper Gate capable of taking them to a new cluster where they would prepare of the inevitable battle. In his late seventies, Carnasis was more determined and took charge of the Aurum Syndicate. In order to make this work, he had to broker deals with both the Rendii and the Ephebian governments for contracts to build the massive fleet of ships needed to transport over 5 billion souls across the galaxy and using his now extensive knowledge in Hyper Gate technology, the Black Line Corporation was given the task to make one more Hyper Gate. The Monolith Hyper Gate capable of transporting the Ephebian and Rendii fleets thousands of light years away was complete and the exodus was in full swing when the first Baalite Navy moved into to the sector. Carnasis with several Aurum Syndicate ships, including EDF (Ephebian Defence Force) fleet and the most advanced Rendii Warships stayed behind to command and defend the Monolith Hyper Gate from the onslaught which was coming. It was virtually a suicide mission, but as the gate closed, Carnasis ignited the self-destruct and blew the Monolith Hyper Gate up, stranding himself along with several Ephebian and Rendii vessels in now Old Ephebia. The only person who knew where the civilizations had gone to was Carnasis and Emperor Arvont and the Emperor was through the gate. No one was to know where they went but to protect the exodus Carnasis cloaked and disappeared. 28 years later, the Aurum Syndicate ships arrived to Zero, and to their amazement, the BLC Heimdallr was docked to her port. Carnasis, who by all accounts would be about a hundred, looked spry and young and ready for action. Sid Varl, who commanded the fleet to Zero, was not at all surprised at his old friend's transformation. It took only four years to overhaul the Zero with Hyper Engines, was ready to return to New Ephebia when a distress call came from the Aurum Syndicate and that war had broke out between Rendii and New Ephebia and the Aurum Syndicate Ships were being recalled. The flotilla was ready and engaged Hyper Engines, arriving to New Ephebia just in time. Both Sid Varl and Carnasis took charge in securing the Ephebian borders. Carnasis met with the new Emperor Arvont II, sad that his old friend had recently passed and gave his condolences and proposed peace and a treaty which would hopefully solve Rendii's resource problems and protect New Ephebia from further harm. The night of the signing, Empress Erese came with sad news that Emperor Arvont II had taken his life, because in Rendii culture, death was favorable over dishonor. Carnasis and the Empress along with representatives from the territories signed the treaty of Carn-Kir establishing official borders and grievance rules and creating the Confederate Syndicate States of New Ephebia. Anthony Carnasis was present as a senator for the selection of the Syndicate States first speaker. Each selected representative from the newly formed states drew straws, both Anthony Carnasis and Sid Varl represented the Black Line State. The short straw fell into Sid Varl's hands making him the first Speaker. Carnasis stepped down from the Senate and took point with Triff Daxos and Sid's son Lysander Varl running the Black Line State where he remains to this day. Presently, Carnasis hold several positions of power within the Syndicate States as Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of CARNEX Research and Development, Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of Black Line Capital Holdings, and current Minister Elect of the Black Line State. Category:People